The Auction
by romancelover
Summary: summary in the story?


  
  
The Lone Gunmen  
  
  
Title: The Auction  
  
By: yves_gurl  
  
E-mail: cresentvgirl@yahoo.com  
  
Club: http://groups.yahoo.com/jimmyandyveslove  
  
Category: Jimmy/Yves Romance Jimmy's POV Dark Angel Crossover  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot of my fanfic.  
  
Summary: A woman kills two men at an aution after she dated them. The LGM and Jimmy sign up as bacholers. The killer bids on Jimmy. Knwoing who the killer is, Yves bids on Jimmy too. They bid until Yves wins. On their date, Yves feels like someone's following them...the killer!!  
  
Dedicated: Ginny J.  
  
Authors Notes: This story is dedicated to Ginny J because she's the only one I know that thinks Jimmy/Yves would be a great couple. I hope other people do too. And if you do, join my club, and I'll dedicate a story to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Jimmy Bond. I used to own a blind football team.  
  
Frohike: Damn!! That stupid killer does it again. And you know what really bothers me?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Frohike: She a freakin' woman. A woman!! Nobody EVER suspects a woman.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Frohike: Because some of 'em are SO puny.  
  
Me: Not all of them. Not even most of them. Yves isn't.  
  
Langley: Why the hell'd bring her up for?? She's a bi-  
  
Byers: Guys I just got a lead on the killer. She'll be at an aution tonight at 10:00pm.  
  
Frohike: Well, what do we do?  
  
Byers: We sign up as bacholers.  
  
Me: Well...why??  
  
Frohike: So we can play hide and seek with a monkey....NO, so we can see what she's doing and FINALLY get a good story!!!  
  
Me: OK.  
  
Frohike: So when do we sign up Byers?  
  
Byers: Now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Byers: My name is John Henshaw.  
  
Clerk: Alright Mr. Henshaw, your number 29.  
  
Langley: I'm Sherlock Mc Draw.  
  
Clerk: Ok, Mr. Mc Draw, 30's your number.  
  
Frohike: I'm Homer Santana.  
  
Clerk: Mr Santana, you number 31.  
  
Me: I'mBart Burns.  
  
Clerk: Ok Mr. Burns (I giggled) number 32.  
  
As we lined up, I saw Yves pretending to be casual. She had on a black tank top and a leather mini skirt.  
  
Clerk: Welcome ladies who want men, here you go!!  
  
After about a half hour, it was Byers' turn. Yves hadn't bidded on anyone yet.  
  
Byers: I like puppies and romantic books and walks on the sunset barefoot.  
  
A girl a little older than Yves said: $500!!  
  
Another one said: $1000!!  
  
Clerk: Sold!!  
  
Langley's turn.  
  
Langley: I love neat and clean houses and computers.  
  
First woman: $500  
  
Clerk: ......Sold!!  
  
Frohike's turn.  
  
Frohike: I love animals and I'm funny.  
  
Woman #1: $1,000  
  
Woman #2: $2,000  
  
Woman #3: $3,000  
  
Clerk: ....sold!  
  
My turn.  
  
Me: I like kids and animals and I'm good with women.  
  
The killer starts to bid on me.  
  
Sallee Lee Mitchell(killer): 5,000  
  
Looks like I was done for.  
  
Voice: 10,000  
  
  
I turned. It was Yves!! She was bidding on me!!  
  
Sallee: 15,000  
  
Yves: 20,000  
  
Sallee: 25,000  
  
Yves: 30,000  
  
Clerk: .................  
  
Clerk: Sold!!  
  
Yves just saved my butt!!  
  
Yves: Jimmy, I just saved your ass, you ow me...big time.  
  
She payed the clerk and we were on our way.  
  
Me: Well, thanks for saving my butt.  
  
Yves: No problem, but I better get changed, and so should you. I'll meet you here at 6:00pm. Good bye.  
  
At 6:00pm...............  
  
I met Yves by a fancy resterant.  
  
She looked stunning. She had on a gold dress that went down to her ankles and a dimond necklace around her neck.  
  
Me: ...Hi, you look stunning.  
  
Yves: Thanks, you look good yourself.  
  
Me: So, wanna go here...?  
  
Yves: Sure, why not.  
  
As we ordered our food, Yves kept looking behind me the whole time.  
  
Me: Are you OK?? Do you have a pissed off boyfriend behind me?  
  
Yves: No, but I think the killer's behind you, and I think she was following us.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Yves: I'm not sure...  
  
Yves: Please excuse me.  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
Yves POV  
  
AS i walked to the bathroom, I could've sworn I heard footsteps behind me.  
I turned around. There she was.  
  
Me: He's mine. You lay one finger on him, I'll kick your ass.  
  
Sallee: I'm not here to kill him...just to kill you.  
  
Me: OK, then. Let's take it outside.  
  
She had a knife in her hand and started to swing at me. I just dodged them like it was nothing. Then I kicked her in the stomack, smashed her jaw on her face, and pulled her hair.  
  
She got up and came running towards me. I did a backflip and in mid air I kicked her back.  
  
She fell dow, just as I was about to go back into the resterant, there was Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy's POV  
  
I saw her fight like a guy. Damn she was good!!  
  
But then, Sallee picked up her knife and was coming to get her. Right when the knife stabbed her, Yves turned around and punced her nose. That sent Sallee out cold.  
  
Yves: Sorry for that Jimmy.  
  
Me: That's Ok. Yves?  
  
Yves: Yes?  
  
Me: I love you...  
  
Yves: I love you too.  
  
And she kissed me tenderly on the mouth.  
  
Frohike: I can't beleive Yves fights like a guy.  
  
Byers: Well, women, if they want to, can be better at anything or the same as a guy.  
  
Langley: She must be part robot.  
  
Byers: No, she just fights good.  
  



End file.
